King Under the Mountain
by Hiccup Dragon Trainer
Summary: When the Elven Prince Jack leaves him home for a quest to Erebor. He finds that once confronted by a dragon he must make the hardest decision of his life. Life or Death. Pride and Glory. But when the dragon takes him as his greatest treasure Jack will see just what it means to show the kindness of mercy.
1. Leaving Home

**This chapter is being rated K+ for now because there is no mature content. Later chapters however will be so the M rating was placed as its final rating.**

Far from here there was an ever running green forest. Inside this forest there lived a long known race. Triumphant and proud of their heritage.

Long had they ruled these lands. From a time of infantry they were taught the ways of the forest. How the pines and oaks held the most powerful of enchantments. And how holly and maples were always used to bring flavor and decoration to both their foods and halls of old. Old trees lined the kingdom. Old as the time of the start of the kingdom.

In this kingdom there sat a fair but stern king. He sat tall with slicked black hair and the most unusual golden eyes. He was propped on a high twisted throne with a smaller ones beside him. All sung from a strong oaken tree. One for the king and one for the King's children. The youngest child was the only biological child of the king. Sephirna was her name. And she sat beside her father with an emerald circlet made of gold on her head. It popped against her long black hair. Her eyes the same golden color as her fathers. The kings two other children were adopted. He loved them as much as Sephirna and he could never discriminate between the three. His eldest Jackson was always the trouble maker. With piercing blue eyes and the most whitest hair. Tussled and messy and a single braid hung from the end down his back. He kept it cut and clean and always carried his weapon of choice upon his back. A bow and arrow was strung across the prince's back. A silver circlet with a blue sapphire in its center to hold the twisted metal together. Beside him was his younger sister Emma. The middle child. Long brown hair braided down to show the tip of her pointed ears out of as she held her older brother's hand tightly within her own.

She looked up at her brother. Basked in a semi-long blue tunic. One for hunts and scouting. Weather worn from laying in the sun of the kingdom and wearing for days on end without removal. But it still held the smell of the day he had first bought it. On her a deep green dress was worn. A matching circlet on her head as well as they became before the king. Jack made a motion to his sister to join their younger on beside their father. He was the only father they had ever known. And knew very well of their heritage.

Blue eyes traveled up the throne as he stood before the king. Kozmostis Pitchiner sat looking as fair as usual. His olive skin glistening in the little sunlight that snuck through over head. "You called for me Father?" He questioned bowing politely before him. "Yes I have Jackson." He replied before removing his hands from the armrests of the throne. "I've called you before me for I have a mission for you. A mission only able to have your kind of skills applied to." His voice was deep and silky. Alluring to listen to. "And what mission would that be?" Jack asked curiously. The King smiled gently happy to hear his son was actually interested in something he'd assign. "The dragon upon the Lonely Mountain." He replied. Jack's eyebrow rose slightly. "What about the dragon in the mountain?" Jack replied. "The dragon has not been seen in over sixty years. And it has come to the conclusion that the dragon has perished being buried in the golden treasures of the mountain for a very long time. I'm sending you to the Mountain. To scout and see if the dragon has indeed perished. And I'm sending you Jackson. For you are the only one I can trust for this quest." The king reassured him as he regained his posture. "Why me? I know you trust me but there are others more qualified for this then I am." He protested. He had no desire to quest that far from home. The greenwood was far from the Lonely Mountain. He'd have to trek through Rivendell and have to deal with the elves there. The elves that weren't fond of him in the slightest. The the Mirkwoods where higher elves ruled. They weren't fond of their kingdom as it was. They were nosey and always needed to known of others businesses. Things that had nothing to do with them.

But his thoughts were interrupted. The king cleared his throat as Jack looked up at him again. "There is no doubt there could be others to finish this quest Jackson. But I've chosen you for you are the quickest and swiftest in this kingdom. You are able to disappear and reappear at will. And most of all. The dragon will not be able to identify your scent. I've lost many for this quest. Eaten by the dragon. But that was over sixty years ago and I'm confident you will return home safe and sound. Able to give a report and say if the dragon is indeed dead. If its dead. Bring me it's head. If the beast lives I want you to slice off his head and bring it to me. Am I understood Jackson?" He asked sitting straight in his throne. Jack ran the options in his head. And there weren't many alternatives to this. With a heavy sigh he gave his answer. "Yes Father. I understand." He replied. "Excellent! Prepare my son's horse!" The king ordered as various elves scattered to obey the king's wishes.

Soon the Elven prince was seated upon a fair white stallion. A silver star decorated the stallions snout as Jack's pale hand pat the horses head. "It's alright Nightlight. We'll go to Erebor and be home as fast as we can. I promise." He told the horse. Packs were put on the horses saddle behind the prince. Food provisions and water skins. Materials to start a wet fire and a blanket for warmth. Spare arrows were placed behind him as well. Anything the prince needed on this quest was placed behind him. Not a lot. For an elf could go days without food or water and still survive until their next meal. They were just spoiled in being able to eat every day nearly three times a day. Emma came running out of the hall and jumped up onto the horse. "Jack! Promise! Promise you'll come home!" She wailed hugging him tightly. Jack chuckled and hugged her back. Rubbing her back in a soothing pattern. "Course I'll come back squirt. Have you ever known me to break a promise? Or play tricks in coming home?" He asked her. She pouted and looked up in a mock glare. "Yes! You always play tricks on me!" She complained as Jack laughed. "Not this time kiddo. I'll be back before you know it." He promised and kissed her forehead letting her down from the saddle. She looked up at him and returned to their father's side and held onto his hand. Kozmostis looked up from Emma's touch. "Good luck Jackson. Have a safe trip and may the stars guide you on your journey." A kings blessing was that. Supposed to get him out and about and be prepared for what the world held outside the forests.

The prince looked at his father once more before kicking the sides of the horses body gently. The horse neighed and took off out of the forest palace. The trees closer to the palace were thick and closer knit together. As the prince and his horse rode faster and faster as he watched the trees become sparse and thin. Some were brown and looked burned. The grass became beat down and brown. Trodden by many feet and other things. Weather being a factor to it as well. When the time arose he looked at the map given to him. "So…from this point here to there…it'll be a two days ride to Rivendell. We'll stop there and restock our water and food supplies. Let's try and redeem ourselves there eh Nightlight?" He asked the horse. He threw his head and looked at Jack suspicious as the white haired elf looked him in the eye. "Don't give me that look!" Jack shouted as he pouted slightly. Nightlight threw his head as he trot away towards their destination of Rivendell.

Jack kept himself close to the horse's back. To prevent himself from being blown of the back of the horse. Landscape came and went in the elves blue eyes. Small villages came into his eyes as he slowed to look. Children came out to look at the new stranger who'd come through and looked amazed at the ears he held. The eyes and his hair. "His hair must shine in starlight." One of them said out loud as Jack smiled in their direction. The children giggled as Jack took a sip from his waterskin. A woman coming out to gather her children and watched as Jack passed by their home. He smiled at them and headed on his way towards Rivendell.

With the small town behind them Jack looked ahead. The outline of the mountain lay against the setting sun. "What do you say Nightlight? Time to make a camp?" He asked. The horse only veered to the right where there was plant coverage and buckled his back and dropped Jack on the floor. "Alright then. Sleep it is." He chuckled and started setting up a camp for himself. He pulled branches and tied them together. A small bundle of sticks were brought together to start a fire. "Iva sina maskan" He muttered under his breath. The sticks burst into flame as Jack smiled. "Now that's much better." He muttered as he leaned back to get comfortable.

Sleep came quickly to the white haired elf. There was a difference between a regular dream and elf's dream. An elves dream consisted of confrontations that were held in the future. And Jack's was of the dragon that lay or may not lay under the mountain. Jack saw himself climbing the old polished stairs of Erebor. Miles and miles of gold were in his sight as he looked amazed at it. The treasure of legend. Legends his father had told him of and he was quite amazed. "There so much of it…" he spoke quietly in spite of not believing that the dragon could possibly still be alive after not being seen for sixty years. His ears picked up a sound as his heart thumped inside of his chest. The sound came around again as he scanned the place. Behind him a massive black figure rose from massive amounts of treasure that stretched behind him. "Who dared enter my mountain?! A thief?!" the voice demanded as Jack's eyes widened and he awoke with the massive white horse nipping at his hair. He looked around in bewilderment as he looked to Nightlight. "Just a bad dream…" he muttered. But was is? If the dragon was still alive he'd know his face wouldn't he? How would he even be able to slay a dragon of that size? He was going to need a strong sword in order to complete the quest his father had bestowed upon him.

Jack looked to his companion for some help. "What do you say Nightlight? Pit stop in Rivendell for a sword? Large enough to slay a dragon?" He looked at him the eye as Nightlight threw his head and nodded. "That's what I thought you'd say." He muttered. Reluctantly he got up and ate a small corner of the lembas that was packed into his pack. One bite would fill him for the day. He mounted the saddle on the back of his horse as they took off for Rivendell. They'd make it by night fall. That was for sure. And then they'd be able to enjoy nice fresh food. A nice bed to sleep in and hopefully they'd be able to able to acquire the right sword they needed in order to slay a beast as big as that dragon he'd seen in his sleep. "Full steady course. We'll be riding all day." He told the horse gently as they passed scenery from all kinds of things. Rivendell was hidden within a Hidden Valley somewhere the greenery became sparse and brown. It was hidden because the grass was so brown that no enemy of the elves would be able to spot the hidden area where could contain the valley entrance. "Now I know its around here somewhere…" he muttered and he looked around the rock formations. Feeling for any concealing spells that could be around when he stopped. "Oh. Sneaky." He grinned. "New respect for these elves." Jack looked at Nightlight and carefully navigated him down the steep incline. He knew Nightlight hated tight fits but he would have to deal with it for now as they came down the passages carefully.

They looked at the view. "Wow…..I forgot how beautiful this place was…." He looked upon the area in awe. The waterfalls that seemed endless. High towers in the center all looking down the valley where any form of light would be seen anywhere in the city. Jack took a deep breath and went forward with Nightlight. The lord of the Rivendell was sure to be lurking about. Lord Elrond. Elrond wasn't on the best of terms with him because of the fact he had insulted him in a bad way. Maybe this would be harder than he thought. He came to the entrance of the city as a horn sounded causing Jack to jump. "Jackson?" a voice resounded from above. He looked up and there he was. Lord Elrond. Long gold and brown robes along his thin looking frame. Jack wanted to sneer but he had to be nice in order to get what he needed from him. "Lord Elrond! What a lovely surprise to see you." he laughed in a fake way just to impress him. "Why would I not be here? I live and overlook the city here." He kept himself in a tall height. "What could you want from me?" he asked Jack seriously. "It's not often a prince from the Greenwood palace comes this far from home without a reason. So what are you here for?" He looked at him with a suspicious look. Jack swallowed hard and looked at him. "Well uh..food and shelter would be some. Regain water supplies. And I need a sword.." He spoke subtly to try and not lash out at him. Elrond annoyed him and barked him up the wrong tree many of times. And he wasn't going to let him do this. Nope not again. "A sword? For what? You're an archer not a swordsman." He pointed out as Jack sighed and grinded his teeth slightly. "I'm aware. But I'm on a mission from my king and its a classified mission that doesn't need your approval of. So please may I have what I need and be simply on my way?" He asked Elrond in a nice way. Well a nicer way then he would normally.

Elrond looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Well that was a nicer way of being spoken to. So I will allow you to have dinner and be rested for tonight. I will have a sword delivered to you. With one condition. You are not to leave the quarters you are assigned to. It maybe a better way to keep you from breaking things in the city. Like last time." He flicked his hand slightly to have the others at his disposal. Three elves came and escorted Jack to his room and took the horse to a stable to be fed and watered. Washed and the usual run down to keep the horse happy and healthy. Jack looked around from his escorting squad and sat in the bed that overlooked a wonderful view of the city. Birds flew in the distant as the sun was slowly setting in the horizon of the sight. "Wow…Maybe upsetting him before was probably a bad idea.." he muttered. He really had the urge to explore the city but he didn't want to make the Lord of Rivendell more upset with him. That would be bad. And would result in him being banished forever from the city. Being banished would be bad for their kingdom and he didn't want to think of the disappointment he would have on his father for that.

So in his quarters on his bed. He only looked up when food and wine came to him. Oh wine? He didn't like wine. Not really like. He couldn't have it because of the last time. And he wasn't going to get into it. "Thank you and please thank your lord for his hospitality." He said and took the food and left the wine. After he was done he decided to get to sleep. He would need it. For he'd be traveling through the Misty Mountains the next morning. And hopefully Elrond would keep his word and deliver on his side of the bargain of delivering him a sword. He would need it by the time he reached Rivertown. In Rivertown he'd have to go over the bridge and start for the old ruined city of Dale. The city burned to ash from the Northern Drake that reigned terror upon the people. He never knew the dragon by name. But he had always heard him address him as an enormous dragon called the Night Fury. For his scales were as dark as New Moon night. Midnight scales listened in the light when exposed. He'd never seen a dragon before. Only in books of heroes of old slaying them and saving a damsel in distress. Oh how Emma loved hearing those stories. He smiled slightly thinking to himself seeming asleep from afar. "I'll be home soon Emma. And make you and Father proud of me." He made a small promise to himself. He'd make Emma the most beautiful circlet from the beasts scales. He'd have no need for them after he was head. Nor his teeth.

Jack grinned and fell asleep. No dreams and no visions came to him.


	2. The Ominous Mountain

When morning broke the next day the young elf prince was wide awake. It seemed Lord Elrond was true to his word. A sword was awaiting him on his table as he walked over to it. A small note was left with it. He opened the note and read it. "Thar staleen i' hakarmaskannar ernath i' silath." Jack chuckled thinking out loud. "He wished me good luck in slaying the beast…he surprises me that one." Jack had to hand it to him. Never would he admit it to the elf but he was good and very observative for his old age.

He redressed in his outfit before slinging the bow on his back. Carrying the sword he had been given down to the stalls. Nightlight was eating the fresh grass provided to him as Jack came to him. "You all ready to go Nightlight?" He asked the horse who have him a look. "Yeah yeah no need for the look let's get started. I want to cross the mountains today. It would be quicker and easier to get to Rivertown that way." The horse merely snorted at him as Jack mounted his saddle once more. Turning in his saddle he tucked the sword away and safely so it didn't come lose and he in turn end up losing it. It was heavily required in order to obey his father's wishes.

Nightlight snorted again and trotted out of the stables. Jack watched the city from his horse's back. And soon they were out of the city as Jack kicked his sides gently and Nightlight shortly became faster and faster. They kept going until they came to base of the Misty Mountains. Jack looked up at the height of the mountains and pulled a blanket over him. "Take it steadily Nightlight. And if any rock giants show themselves we'd better stop or find a cave. And if none of those two options work we speed past them until its safe. Understood?" he told the horse who merely nodded as they pressed forward.

As they slowly ascended the mountain they kept a good look out for any Rock Giants. Rock giants in the Misty Mountains were known to be competitive. Competitive was a good way to put it. They would have battles in the middle of rainstorms. To confuse all the inhabitants of the land for thunder rather than rocks clashing in the mountain tops. Keeping true to his word he kept a keen eye for anything out of the ordinary. But the air was still. No sound to be heard besides the ones made by the horses hooves.

When all silence fell the mountain the rain started. A snort of irritation came from both Jack and his horse. He grumbled and reached for the blanket to make a cover so he didn't become completely soaked from the rain as they kept on their way. "I hate the rain…." Jack complained as he kept himself close to the white horses body. Nightlight merely threw his head in agreement. The paths of the mountain kept becoming smaller and smaller from previous battles of the rock giants. "Oh no good…" He muttered. Of course his luck was cursed. There was a gape in the pathway. Like a foot had gone through the path and made it impossible to get through. Slowly he slid off of Nightlight's back and went in front of him. He would definitely have to jump over the gap that was present. Convenient that the width of the gap was jumpable distance. "Come on Nightlight we can make it over. It's no problem. Yeah…no problem for it at all." He tried to sound confident and failed in the process.

He went to the edge of the peak as he looked down. He became dizzy and stumbled backwards slightly. Nightlight seemed nervous as he looked at Jack with wide blue eyes. "You can do this too Nightlight. Come on I'll hold onto the end of your reigns and then when I'm over you come over." He tried to reassure the horse as the Elven prince came to the ledge and leaped to the other side. "See as easy as apple pie." Jack said with a reassuring smile to ease the horse over. Slowly and carefully the white horse made his way to the ledge and looked skeptical about making the jump. If Jack could do it then he could do it too.

Nightlight flicked his blue eyes once at Jack before backing away getting himself ready for the jump. He sped forward and leapt to the other side stumbling on his legs as Jack quickly helped the horse regain its balance again. "There see? Easy as apple pie." He joked again as he slipped an apple from the horses saddle and fed it to him. Nightlight love apples like no tomorrow. And unlike other horses of the Greenwood kingdom he disliked carrots. Which was fine just more Jack to munch on. He lead Nightlight down a narrowed path carefully. The horse was almost frantic from having to jump but how the rain was picking up causing the path to become slippery. Jack slid carefully along the path as Nightlight stepped hoof by hoof along the dangerous terrain. There was no thunder to be heard which was a good thing. They didn't need the trouble of getting rock giants interrupting their careful trek across the Misty Mountains.

Further and further the two trekked through the mountain. Coming to snow capped tops of the mountain and going back down once more into the narrowed pathways that twisted and turned into and around the mountains. Stumbling once or twice due to loose footing. No serious incidents that questioned he trust and loyalty between the elf and the horse. Temperatures on the mountains dropped within the ranges of either thirty degrees to fifteen degrees below zero. Frigid cold air never really bothered Jack much but he had to make sure to keep his horse warm from the frigid weather. Draping a spare blanket or stopping in small caves within the mountain and starting a fire. The white haired elf didn't have to worry about the threat of an enemy. Mainly because not every race of the lands could stand the frigid cold of the mountains. Even if they dwelled inside of the mountain they had left him alone and let him go on his way without any trouble or need to know what one of his kind where doing so far from home.

By the next sunrise the two were awake to greet it. "We'll be off the mountain by lunch Nightlight. Don't you worry." Jack muttered as he took the horses reigns. The two set away from the cave they had taken refuge inside of for the night. Putting each foot carefully in front of one another as Jack looked up to take in the view one last time. The outline of the Lonely Mountain was outline from the early morning sun. Making the mountain have an ominous red glow from afar. A bird flit up to him as he let it land one his finger as it chirped. It seemed it was returning to the mountain to make a new home for its family. He let the bird off of its perch on his finger as he watched it fly away. "It amazes me that such a small part of the mountains ecosystem dares to reclaim its once beautiful home. No thanks to that dragon of course." He muttered. He wasn't a big fan of dragons to begin with. He thought them all to be the same. Ruthless treasure greedy beasts that had no control over its emotions or instinctual habits. "The sooner we get this done the sooner we can return to the warmth of our forest." Jack mumbled.

The bird that had past Jack to return to the mountain landed beside the face of the mountain looking for any suitable food. Once it had found something it was shelled inside of its home as the bird picked the shell in between its beak. In order to open it the shell needed to be smashed. The bird began smashing the shell against the mountain as the thumps echoed throughout the interior of the mountain. Down below in the treasures of the dwarves nothing stirred until the last hit. A loud gout of air escaped a massive black nose. Blowing treasured coins away and the rest slide off of the eye of the beast. The eye slide open revealing bright emerald eyes with a sword design in its iris. But the beast shut its eye once more to resume its sleeping state.

**Author Notes: **

**I promised you guys the dragon appearance this time around. And even though this chapter is short I promise you the next one will be longer. **


	3. Not a Real Chaper

**Hey guys this is Hiccup Dragon Trainer. **

**I'm sorry I haven't updated since last month. **

**I've been super busy and I'm super happy to see how patient you guys are with me so keep it up and I'll be updating as soon as the new chapter is done. The real reason I haven't updated is because of school and stuff like that. Also I'm trying to make the new chapter longer so we get our Smaug Hiccup. So thanks for staying true to me and hope to get it up soon :)**


End file.
